


A Warm Welcome

by frogy



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: Liam's not sure why he's awake right now when he's warm and hazy and content in a way that only comes from being plastered against Mike skin-to-skin.
Relationships: Mike Brouwer/Liam Fitzgerald
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DizzyRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/gifts).



> Hi! Funny seeing you here again. Happy fic exchange!
> 
> Un'beta'd b/c shrug.
> 
> Sometimes you just need to be the fisting fic you want to see in the world.

Liam is used to flying between time zones, but commercial flights are a whole 'nother beast. And Detroit to Halifax and then back to Minnesota with all its associated layovers is a nightmare at the best of times. Then there's what they got up to once Liam got here, namely fucking, watching Mike make dinner, eating dinner, and then fucking again.

So Liam's not sure why he's awake right now when he's warm and hazy and content in a way that only comes from being plastered against Mike skin-to-skin.

And oh, that will do it, Mike teasing a finger over his hole, dipping in just a bit where he's still open from the previous fucking, dragging back out over his rim and Liam can't help the 'mmm' that escapes, turning to burry his face in Mike's chest.

"You up?" Mike asks, stilling.

"I could be," Liam says, tilting his hips back to try and get Mike's finger moving inside him.

Mike lets out a huff of laughter that Liam feels more than he hears. "I don't think I can be."

"You've got hands," Liam says. "Just keep doing this."

And Mike does. Liam's loose, but it's still a rough drag when Mike pushes his finger in, the lube from before having gone tacky and Mike's cum drying inside him. Liam loves it. It's perfect. Mike is perfect. Liam loves him.

Liam wasn't hard when Mike started, but he gets there, chubbing up against Mike's thigh, a pleasant, growing want. He hitches his leg up, giving Mike more room to work, although Mike barely takes it, keeps an even pace with the same slow in-out drag of a single finger. That won't do. "More," Liam demands.

At first it seems to backfire, Mike pulling out, but then he's nudging in two thick fingers and Liam groans at the feeling.

Then Mike's pulling them out, tapping at Liam's hip. "Budge up," he says and Liam whines at the request because he doesn't want to move. "Let me get the lube." And Liam considers it. Even now, Mike could just move him if he really wanted to. But Mike gave Liam the choice and there's something appealing about just rubbing off against Mike's thigh. Then Mike says "I'll give you as much as you want." And well, Liam budges.

Mike is liberal with the lube, taking his time getting Liam slick with it, words sliding out with it, telling Liam how wet he's getting him, how he's going to open him up, how hot his thick ass is, opening up for Mike, until Liam can't pay attention to Mike's words over his own begging for more, the process a merciless tease itself. Until, finally, Mike pushes three fingers back inside him.

It's different now, the wet glide of Mike's fingers moving smoothly. It's not the same drag as before; it's a hot, sparking feeling as Mike gives him his fingers, fills him up, but it's not full, he can take more and Mike promised as much as he wanted and so Liam demands more, more, more.

\---

Mike tries not to unduly anticipate Liam's visits. Liam visits as much as he can, but what if one day he doesn't. And even if he continues to be exactly as single-mindedly into Mike as ever, it's still infrequent enough that it feels vaguely pathetic even if only in his own head, to admit he's living for these exact moments. But when he's three fingers deep in Liam's ass and Liam's still begging for more, it's hard not to think, this, here, is the pinnacle of his existence.

Liam's sprawled on his front where he flopped over when Mike got the lube, legs akimbo, hole open around Mike's fingers. "Kneel up," Mike says. And Liam does, only complaining a little bit when Mike pulls out so he can move. 

Liam gets his knees under him, but leaves the rest of him where it is, shoulders still down, his spine a beautiful curve highlighting his ass up in the air. Mike gives it a smack, not hard, just to see the way the thick meat of it jiggles on impact. Liam pushes back into Mike's hand, and Mike pulls Liam's cheeks apart, exposing his shiny, wet hole. 

Mike rubs at it with his thumb, and Liam begs for more. Mike's not trying to torture Liam any more than usual, any more than Liam wants, so when he enters Liam again, he gives him what he asked for. Mike's got his pinky tucked up with his other three, sinking four fingers in until slowly Liam's stretched fucking tight around the knuckles of his hand. 

Mike fucks him deep and hard with his fingers, but it's still not enough. Liam is still begging for "more, I want your whole hand, Mike, please."

In moments like this he wants to give Liam everything, but it's not sweet or romantic or nice or any of that bullshit when it's Mike's fist Liam is begging for. So Mike does, adding his thumb as he pushes in, stretching Liam more and more as he works his whole hand in.

Mike keeps his hand moving, rocking in and out, tight around his wrist, and fucking obscene stretching around the width of his hand, just barely keeping the widest part of his knuckles inside so Liam's ass practically suck him in when he pushes in. 

Liam, overwhelmed, goes quiet and trembling. If this was their first go-round, maybe Mike would push, keep at it until Liam came just from this, but they've already fucked twice today. Even Mike's dick has taken notice, not really enough that he's going to do anything about it, but heavy against his thigh. Mike runs his free hand along Liam's flank and reaches around to give him a hand. Liam's dick twitches at Mike's first touch, and he gathers up the wetness where Liam's been leaking on the bed. 

Mike makes Liam come like that, one hand in his ass, the other on his dick just as hard as he knows Liam likes when he's close until Liam's spilling his third orgasm out onto the bed. 

Mike pulls out carefully when Liam's done and wipes his hands on the sheets since they're gross anyway. He only pauses a moment to look at the way he's wrecked Liam, before moving up the bed because he knows Liam wants to cuddle.

Liam wastes no time performing a limpet impression, somehow positioning himself laying half on top of Mike, arms and legs wrapped around him, without seeming to move at all.

It's nice.

Liam's more or less passed out on top of Mike, when Mike decides if someone's going to clean up before they fall asleep, it's got to be him. Mike shifts Liam off onto the bed and he levers himself up.

"Where are you going?" Liam says without showing any signs of waking up.

"To clean up," Mike says "and get clean sheets. These are disgusting."

"Too much work," Liam says even though he's doing exactly none of it. "We can sleep in the guest room."

"We're not guests," Mike says. 

Liam twists, opening his eyes and Mike knows that look means trouble. "No take-backs." 

Mike doesn't know what Liam means. And then he does. And he doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to take it back.

"Go," Liam says, "get clean sheets. I want to go to sleep."


End file.
